retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Tears of Veeshan
Release Date 10 Oct 2013 - The EverQuest II: Tears of Veeshan open beta will begin next week on October 15th and now more information about what the expansion will include has been released. Yesterday evening images for all the pre-order items were released and a short time ago Holly "Windstalker" Longdale posted a Producer's Letter, which had a few points of interest in it. Continue reading below for the full details! The Tears of Veeshan expansion comes in two editions available: Standard and Collectors. The Standard Edition is priced at $39.99 and the Collector's Edition can be pre-ordered for $59.99 ($89.99 after pre-orders close). If you do not already own Chains of Eternity you will be granted instant access to the expansion content upon pre-ordering ToV. SOE Live 2013 attendees will receive the SE of Tears of Veeshan for free but can optionally pre-order the CE for an "upgrade price" of $20. For SOE Live attendees that haven't gone through the upgrade process before, this is how it works: you pre-order the CE as normal.. you WILL see $59.99 when you check out, but you are not charged at that time. When you are charged (on expansion launch day) you should only be charged the $20 upgrade fee. What about the pre-order goodies, you may ask? Check out each of them below and click on their images to enlarge! ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 24 Aug 2013 - You won't have to wait long to attempt to turn the tide against Kerafyrm's draconic army, Tears of Veeshan will arrive later this year. Pre-Release Information 10 Oct 2013 - Producer's Letter Take-aways: *Open Beta begins Tuesday, October 15 *Expansion launch is on Tuesday, November 12 (so yes, less than one month for a full beta) *Overland zone is Vesspyr: The Eternal Broodlands where you'll begin your quest to stop Kerafyrm *Vesspyr is the dragon Ethernere *Nine dungeons connect to Vesspyr; these are a mix of solo, heroic, and raid instances featuring Shissar, Bixie, High Keep, Nexus, and Temple of Veeshan themes *"There’s a lot of quests and missions too that will reveal the local storylines in each dungeon." *Channeler class will be released with the expansion *The new itemization plan will be introduced with the expansion (sneak peek) *AA cap will raise by 20; new cap will be 340. Dragon AAs will be introduced. *There will be new crafter and tradeskill apprentice recipes; crafters will have a new questline *The new mercenary slots and Tier 4 guild halls are not tied to the expansion and will be released to everyone (assuming that you have unlocked the mercenary feature and that your guild meets the unspecified T4 hall reqs) *Reminder that Nights of the Dead will begin on October 15 (We have already updated our NotD guide if you want a sneak peek!) 24 Aug 2013 - EQ2's 10th expansion sets players against the mighty Kerafyrm. Introduction As a long-time EQ devotee in both its current incarnations, there are certain words that very quickly stir my blood and they include "Kerafyrm" and "Veeshan". In EverQuest II's 10th expansion, Tears of Veeshan, not only is SOE making us feel old that there are so many expansions, but the team is firmly pressing some very large lore buttons to make Norrathians quake with delight and fear. With the action putting heroes in the Eternal Broodlands, players will rediscover Lord Yelinak, now serving as the keeper of the Vesspyr Isles. Apparently Kerafyrm the Awakened is splitting asunder the veil between worlds through the use of his stolen Tear. As soon as Kerafyrm gets involved—whether he is slumbering or not—the stakes rise instantly and the new expansion hints at much drama and epic battle, with the promise that players will bear witness to the dawning of a new Age. Players who dare to broach the threshold of EverQuest II: Tears of Veeshan—known coloquially as buying it—can expect a variety of large additions including: Features :New Channeler Class! :Dragon-themed AAs (new dragon alt advancement tree) :New itemization focused on flexibility :AA limit raised to 340 :No level increase (level's remain at 95) New Content :One new Overland Dragon Realm - Adventure, amenities, quests, collections, and more! :One new Overland Dragon Realm - Adventure, amenities, quests, collections, and more! :New Dungeons (9) :Variety of Quests - Signature, story, point-of-interest & dropped quests, missions, collections :New Heroic and Raid recipes (they also will add in lvl 90 recipe books) :New Tradeskill apprentice items :New PvP item tier :Tier 4 Guild Halls will be introduced ' Standard and Collector's Edition Items' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Standard Edition Items Collector's Edition Only Items Producer's Letter Comments Category:Game Expansion Category:EQ2 Expansions Category:Expansions and Adventure Packs